Elliot Potter
Elliot Barrett Potter (b. 16 November) is a half-blood wizard of the Potter family, the only child born to the estranged Philip Potter and Urya Quint. He was born and raised in the Muggle environment of Harpurhey, Greater Manchester, which often lead him to feel some detachment from the rest of his family due to an unfortunate lack of wealth. He faced a number of difficulties whilst growing up, the most significant being his mother's abandonment when he was merely four years old. As a result, he was forced to become more independent and purposive with his actions. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Elliot was Sorted into Gryffindor House for his determination and strong will (though it took the Sorting Hat several minutes to determine whether he might be a Slytherin on account of his ambition, almost deeming him a Hatstall). He quickly became best friends with Ivory Cauldwell and Don Roberto Constance. Throughout his school years, Elliot proved himself to be determined and orderly with an excellent work ethic, streaming through various jobs from a young age in order to support himself and his father. He held a particular proclivity for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and prioritised his dream of becoming an Auror as means of future escape. He was also a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and later Captain of Gryffindor Duelling Club, as well as a dedicated member of Dumbledore's Army and brief member of Slug Club. Elliot's journey during adolescence was marked mainly by his goal of becoming an Auror, his struggles with inadequacy and his battle with mental illness. He began to withdraw himself near the end of his fifth year, at the end of which he ran away from home with the intentions to seek out his mother. After his negligent and self-destructive behaviour throughout the following sixth year, Elliot chose not to return to Hogwarts for his final year of studies, which lead to him falling into a deep depression and eventually being institutionalised following an attempt on his own life. Later in life, Elliot pursued his talent for Healing magic and became a Mediwizard at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. In his early twenties, he married Jamie Jordan, with whom he adopted three children: Kalysta, Leo, and Margaret. He was considered something akin to a godfather of Claudia Cabdi as well as a mentor to Albus Cauldwell. In addition, Kalysta would also go on to name her son in honour of him, a tribute to Elliot being the one to discover her after she was abandoned as a baby. ﻿ Biography Family lineage |189x189px]] The Potters were formerly an old and wealthy pure-blood family, descended from their founding patriarch Linfred of Stinchcombe. Linfred was given the nickname of "the Potterer" ''by his peers, which over the years was corrupted to Potter. The family took on the simplified nickname as a surname, thus leading to future generations being known as Potter. A withdrawn and eccentric man involved in the remedial business, Linfred's sales to fellow witches and wizards enabled him to leave a significant pile of gold to each of his seven children upon death, laying the foundations for the family fortune. The Potters also descend from Ignotus Peverell, one of the creators of the Deathly Hallows who passed the Cloak of Invisibility down to his descendants as a family heirloom. This also tied them to the House of Gaunt — who were linked to Cadmus Peverell — and by extension the infamous Lord Voldemort. Unbeknownst to many, there was also an American branch of the Potter family that was formed after several members migrated to the U.S., establishing them strong ties with the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Genealogists uncovered that the family were indeed of close relation to Abraham Potter, one of the original twelve Aurors of MACUSA. Still, the American branch of the family have never been anywhere near as reported as much as their British counterparts. Throughout history, the Potter family have been recognised for producing an almost disproportionate number of either successful businessmen, extremely powerful wizards, or active specialists in law enforcement. Earlier and more notable members of the family include Fleamont Potter, inventor of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion; James Potter I, the last known pure-blood Potter and inventor of the Marauder's Map; and Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived and one of the famous wizards of modern times. Harry's conservation of the wizarding world managed to earn the family soldier-like status and enough reverence to last for generations, while the birth of Lily Potter II marked the arrival of more prominent female witches within the family. For these reasons, the Potter family have remained very much present in the public eye over the years, both for reasons meaningful and futile. As of the Third Generation, the media began to display a more reckless temerity towards the family; the Daily Prophet have been known to profit off of their sensationalist articles, and argued on more than one occasion that more recent generations of the family were lazy and leeching off of the famous family name. As the Potters had once been considered pure-bloods, Elliot was related paternally to various other wizarding families, such as: the Blacks, Malfoys, Weasleys, Longbottoms, Leanders, and more. His father Philip, a former Hufflepuff and member of the Potter family, left Hogwarts with little to no qualifications, reinforcing the media's adverse claims about the family. Through him, Elliot had an aunt Persia, who often fulfilled the role of a surrogate mother for him as he was growing up. Persia was married to Theodore Flume, and together they adopted Elliot's cousin Kouadio. Elliot's only known maternal relatives were the Muggle Quint family. His mother Urya Quint was a Muggle-born Slytherin and the first witch in her family; she earned the nickname of Crazy Quint during her Hogwarts years as a result of students teasing her about her strange temperament. In reality, Urya had been struggling with her mental health from a young age and made several attempts on her life throughout her own Hogwarts years. Urya also had a younger sister Udele with two children of her own: Imogen and Declan, whom Elliot did not meet until his late teens. Elliot was the paternal grandson of late Auror Nicodemus Potter, the paternal great-nephew of Wizengamot member Ronan Potter, and a great-grandnephew of Lily Luna and James Sirius Potter. His paternal grandmother Lydia Newman divorced Nicodemus and remarried into a Muggle family, cutting ties with the Potters sometime prior to Elliot's birth. His paternal great-grandfather was Albus Potter, making Elliot the great-great-grandson of the renowned Harry and Ginny Potter. Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions * 'Willow wand: Elliot's wand was manufactured by Orland Ollivander and purchased from his shop in Diagon Alley prior to beginning his magical education. It was nine and a quarter inches long, unyielding and made of willow with a kraken beak core. Wands made from willow wood are said to be uncommon and in possession of an unusual amount of healing power, selecting those with potential for greatness. * '''Apir: Apir was a Great Grey Owl whom Elliot had inherited from his father. Frail and elderly, Apir had been servicing Philip during his own Hogwarts years, and therefore bore the tendency to crash into windows or lose consciousness on long flights. Despite this Elliot loved her dearly and was deeply upset when she finally died of old age during his sixth year. Relationships Family Parents Jamie Jordan Children Flume family Quint family Amy Jordan Jordan family Ivory Cauldwell James Peltier Ember Cauldwell Andromeda Mortan Don Roberto Constance Maisie Thorn Noah Hilliard Aggie Dewkes Callum Cridden Thomas Fletcher Amy Jordan's gang Harvey Patterson Fabien Bachelet Grady Jorkins Darrin Stearns Darien Irvine Sr. Albus Cauldwell Etymology Elliot 'is an English personal name which can serve as either a surname or a given name, meaning ''"God on high; my God is Jehovah". '''Barrett is a German baby name, deriving from the Old German name Beroald meaning "bear power; brave as a bear". This may allude to widely known Gryffindor values. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes }} Notes * Elliot's theme song was The Grand Optimist by City and Colour. * Elliot's specialised soundtrack, titled the escapist, can be found on 8tracks. Trivia Gallery